Sangre fría
by Llueeve
Summary: Dicen de la casa Slytherin que te ayudará a seguir el camino de la grandeza. Ellos forman parte de ese selecto y ambicioso grupo, da igual las piedras que encuentren en su camino o como este se complique.
1. Draco Malfoy

**No soy JK los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, yo solo me entretengo un rato con ellos.**

* * *

_Viñetas sobre diferentes alumnos de la casa de Salazar Slytherin._

* * *

No podía evitar doblarse de la risa ¡Por Salazar bendito! Weasley era la persona más torpe que había conocido en toda su vida, era imposible insultar más la condición de mago.

Sinceramente gente como los Weasley no merecían su magia.

Hechizarse a si mismo con un triste traga-babosas, lo que había que ver. Pero era muy normal que le hubiera salido tan mal el conjuro, seguramente esa varita habría sido utiliza con anterioridad por alguno de sus múltiples hermanos, que ese era otro problema de aquella familia de traidores a la sangre, no paraban de reproducirse como conejos. Así que no le sorprendía que se hubiera roto por la mitad, lo que sí le sorprendía era que el resto de sus pertenencias no corrieran la misma suerte.

Sin duda se lo merecía, por relacionarse con gente como Granger e intentar defenderla. Él no le había llamado nada grave ni fuera de lo común, simplemente le dijo lo que era con todas las letras, una verdad como un catedral, Granger era una sangre sucia y por descontado una asquerosa, nadie había pedido su opinión pero ella como siempre tenía que meter sus narices en todo, no sabía estarse ni calladita ni quietecita.

Alguien tendría que darle una lección y quién mejor que él mismo que representaba todo aquello que Granger no sería jamás, un legítimo mago sangre pura.

Por mucho que le hiciera la pelota o todos los profesores, fuera amiga de Potter y devorase todos los libros que caían en sus manos con un ansia pasmosa nunca sería una bruja de verdad.

Porque los muggles no tenía derecho a tener una vida como la suya, eran desafortunadas casualidades que pudieran formar parte de su mundo, pero sin duda esas casualidades encontrarían su fin muy pronto, o al menos eso espera él.

Sabía que muchas brujas y magos se escandalizaban cuando le oían hablar de esa forma o le escuchan utilizar términos como sangre sucia, pero eso era porque no les habían educado como era debido.

Él provenía de dos de las familias de magos más antiguas y poderosas de todos los tiempos, los Black y los Malfoy, con tal ascendencia era normal que hubiera recibido una exquisita educación antes de recibir la lechuza de Hogwarts y tener que mezclarse con la chusma.

Su padre, Lucius Malfoy, había servido bajo las órdenes de Lord Voldemort antes de que Potter hiciera su estelar aparición. La gente desprecia al Lord Oscuro y a sus seguidores, pero era un visionario, comprendía el daño que hacían los sangre sucia a su comunidad, robándoles la magia y mancillando sus inmaculados linajes.

No podían permitirles relacionarse con ellos, eran muggles al fin de cuentas ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que eso suponía?

Les permitían entrar en su mundo poco a poco y cuando quisieran darse cuenta cualquier persona en cualquier parte del globo conocería la existencia de la magia y serían expuestos, perseguidos y condenados como en la época de la quema de brujas.

Eso era lo que hacía los muggles, perseguir y exterminar aquello que era distinto a ellos, que no comprendían y les aterrorizaba.

Por ese motivo tenía que tomar ellos medidas antes de que tal cosa sucediera, eso era lo que el Señor Tenebroso había comprendido y lo que su padre le había inculcado.

Es puro instinto de supervivencia, ya lo hacían los hombres de las cavernas. No era nada nuevo ni tan atroz como querían verlo los demás, era muy simple.

Aniquílalos antes de que ellos te aniquilen a ti.


	2. Adrian Pucey

El cáliz de fuego era imponente.

Adrian no comprendía como un objeto tan insignificante como ese podía infundirle tal sentimiento, pero así era.

Warrington estaba a su lado mirándole con notable impaciencia ̶ ¿Quieres meter tu nombre en el cáliz de una jodida vez Pucey? Yo ya he metido el mío no tiene tanta complicación ̶ Adrian le miró frunciendo el ceño ̶ ¿Qué? Sé que es un momento memorable y todo el rollo ese que soltó Dumbledore ayer pero ¿quieres darte prisa? Esto se llenará enseguida y no me apetece que descubran que me presentado, no aun.

El chico rodo los ojos, Warrington lograba sacarle de sus casillas en más de una ocasión y esta no era un excepción.

Con una lentitud que exaspero a su compañero Adrian cruzo la raya de edad que protegía el cáliz y deposito en las llamas, que en ese momento estaban de color azulado, el pergamino que contenía su nombre y sus deseos de salir elegido como campeón de Hogwarts.

Cada vez que se introducía un nombre en el cáliz este arrojaba chispas al mismo tiempo que sus llamas se volvían de color rojo.

Adrian se quedo contemplando el cáliz un rato más pero Warrington le agarro fuertemente del brazo y le obligo a apresurarse para salir del Gran Comedor y regresar a su Sala Común.

Adrian no se molesto en recriminarle a su compañero como le había arrastrado fuera del circulo de edad del cáliz ya no tenía importancia, porque Warrington era un cretino estúpido que no merecía ni un segundo más de su atención.

Cuando vio las llamas del cáliz volverse rojas al recibir su nombre, lo supo. Si el campeón de Hogwarts debía ser un Slytherin, ese sería él. Nadie más podría hacerle sombra, mucho menos el cabeza hueca que iba a su lado farfullando algo de las chicas de Beauxbatons.

Él era un Slytherin digno que representaría a la casa de Salazar mejor que nadie, reunía todas las cualidades admirables de la casa de las serpientes, era un buen duelista y por si fuera poco sangre pura, tenía las de ganar consigo.

No había visto a ningún Ravenclaw poner su nombre en el cáliz y ese Diggory de Hufflepuff no era tan bueno como él, dudaba mucho que lograra salir elegido.

Quizás los Gryffindor fueran unos rivales un tanto peligrosos, pero de todos los que había visto meter su nombre en el cáliz solo le preocupaba Angelina Johnson se había enfrentado a ella en más de una ocasión en el campo de quidditch y si ponía ese empeño que tenia sobre la escoba en los demás aspectos de su día a día la chica debía ser tomada en cuenta.

Iba a ser el campeón de Hogwarts estaba seguro, y llevaría a la escuela a la gloria, le daba igual que Krum fuera uno de sus contrincantes, porque estaba más que claro que el búlgaro sería el campeón de su escuela, el resto de sus compañeros eran enclenques y debiluchos no sabía como el cáliz no expulsaba sus nombres inmediatamente después de recibirlos, eran un chiste.

Y cuando eso sucediera el resto de Casas reconocerían la supremacía de los hijos de Salazar. Nunca ningún estudiante de Hogwarts volvería a desprestigiar a una serpiente, él se encargaría de ello, ya era hora de que volvieran a ser temidas y respetadas no vapuleadas y odiadas, los Slytherin merecían admiración y él también, como futuro campeón de Hogwarts que sería.


	3. Pansy Parkinson

La habían sacado de la cama de muy malas formas, farfullando algo sobre intrusos, ataques, los Carrow desarmados y Snape fugado. Locuras.

Pero la mayor locura de todas era la que estaba diciéndoles ahora Minerva McGonagall en el Gran Comedor.

El Señor Tenebroso estaba dispuesto a atacar Hogwarts y los estúpidos de los Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff pretendían quedarse a luchar ¿Acaso se estaban oyendo? Iban a arriesgar su pellejo por Cara Rajada ¿Dónde estaba su instinto de supervivencia? Eran todos una panda de suicidas.

Por muchas defensas que los profesores hubieran levantado para proteger el castillo eso no pararía a los mortifagos y cuando lograsen penetrar en la escuela nadie les sobreviviría, mucho menos si Voldemort iba con ellos.

Pensaba salir de allí tan pronto como pudiera, no iba a permitir que Hogwarts fuese su tumba.

De pronto confirmando sus temores de las paredes surgió una voz, fría aguda y clara, muy muy clara. Pansy se estremeció al darse cuenta de que era la voz de mismísimo Lord Voldemort, varios alumnos se movieron nerviosos y otros intentaron contener los grititos de terror que se agolpaban en sus gargantas.

El Señor Tenebrosos aseguraba que no quería derramar sangre, que dejaría el colegio intacto y que no tocaría a ningún alumno siempre y cuando le entregaran a Harry Potter, dejando de plazo hasta esa medianoche.

El silencio se apodero del Gran Comedor y todos los presentes fijaron su atención en el Elegido, Pansy incluso sintió como su cuello chasqueaba de lo rápido que se había girado hacia Potter.

El maldito niño mimado de Dumbledore estaba paralizado mirándoles a todos con la boca abierta ¿Por ese inútil pensaban perecer todos? Era imposible que tuviera alguna posibilidad de vencer.

De manera que intentando contener el temblor de sus piernas Pansy se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin, provocando que el resto de estudiantes dejaran de atender a Potter para mirarla a ella, y rompió el silencio gritando:

̶ ¡Mirarle! ¡Está ahí! ¡Es Potter! ¡Apresarle!

Pansy nunca supo con certeza que fue lo que paso a continuación pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos media escuela se interpuso entre su acusador dedo y Potter.

Miles de varitas mágicas apuntaron directamente a su cara, Pansy retrocedió asustada y busco ayuda entre sus compañeros de casa.

Centro su mirada en Blaise pero este estaba demasiado ocupado buscando hilos sueltos en su túnica, sus ojos se posaron en Goyle y Crabbe quienes parecían morirse de ganas por que la batalla comenzará, sintió la mirada de Tracey en su nuca abrasándola y Theodore estaba demasiado ido como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba más que claro, ninguno iba a interceder por ella.

Bajo su mano y se sentó en la mesa de las serpientes de nuevo.

Vale, sus posibilidades de morir esa noche habían aumentado considerablemente, el problema era que en vez de a manos de un mortigafo sería por obra de alguno de sus compañeros.

̶ Gracias señorita Parkinson ̶ respondió la profesora McGonagall ̶ Usted será la primera en abandonar el castillo y los restantes miembros de su casa pueden acompañar al señor Filch inmediatamente después.

Y Pansy Parkinson por primera vez desde que había pisado el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería obedeció a la anciana profesora de Transformaciones sin vacilar ni un segundo.


	4. Millicent Bulstrode

Se colocó con firmeza su insignia de "_Apoya a Cedric Diggory_" en la solapa de la túnica, e intento una vez más, como todas las mañanas desde que tenía uso de razón, peinar su ensortijado cabello con fatal resultado, para no variar.

Acto seguido Daphne Greengrass entró como un huracán en el baño que compartían, a voz de un "Disculpa Millie" acaparó el tocador y empezó a arreglar su pelo con una asombrosa facilidad.

Millicent la miró con mal disimulada envidia, su compañera de curso y cuarto era una de la chicas más bonitas que había visto en el territorio de las serpientes, muy por encima de esa creída de Parkinson, Daphne era alta y esbelta, con un sedoso y largo cabello oscuro que lograba en esos momentos atar con facilidad en un grácil recogido, simpática y alegre, todos los chicos que la veían cruzar los pasillos volvían a girarse para observarla una vez más, daba igual de que Casa fueran, todos caían.

Para Daphne la mirada que Millicent le estaba dirigiendo no paso desapercibida, así que se giró hacia ella ̶ ¿Sucede algo?

Millicent reparó una vez más en su reflejo en el viejo espejo del baño, su pelo revuelto dejaba mucho que desear, su cara estaba marcada por algún que otro grano, ella no era esbelta como su compañera, ni simpática, ni bonita más bien era robusta, torpe y tímida, por no hablar de su enorme cadera la cual detestaba, por mucho que su tía Eloise dijese que en la antigüedad las mujeres caderonas eran las que más triunfaban debido a que su porte dejaba ver que serían fértiles ¿De que le servía eso ahora?

̶ Bulstrode

La chica salió de su ensimismamiento ̶ Supongo que a estas alturas ya tendrás pareja para el baile de Navidad ̶ Daphne la miró esperando a que continuara ̶ Me apuesto una bolsa llena de galeones a que un montón de chicos te han pedido que seas su pareja.

Greengrass chasqueo la lengua comprendiendo por donde iban los tiros de su compañera ̶ El baile es una estupidez, una idea infantil del viejo Dumbledore para lograr ̶ la chica intentó imitar la voz del director mientras hacia el gesto de comillas con sus dedos ̶ la amistad entre las distintas comunidades mágicas internacionales ̶ volvió a su habitual tono de voz ̶ tonterías.

̶ Eso no impide que miles de chicos quieran ir contigo, sin embargo a mi nadie me lo ha pedido aun, la verdad no me sorprende ¿quién querría ir al baile con Trol Bulstrode?

Daphne rodó los ojos harta de la conversación, Millicent se mordió el labio esperando un comentario hiriente por parte de la chica, afirmando que Trol Bulstrode era lo más delicado que se decía de ella no por nada solía dejar a Pansy Parkinson bastante tocada cuando discutían, su lengua viperina era digna de una Slytherin.

Pero su compañera no hizo ningún comentario por esa línea.

̶ ¿Y quienes son los que te llaman de esa manera? ¿Crabbe y Goyle? Los chicos más apuestos de todo Hogwarts sin duda, o ¿Acaso es Draco Malfoy? Que presume de tener la inteligencia de un guisante. Deja de comportarte como una Hufflepuff de primero por Salazar.

Millicent hizo una mueca, ella no era ninguna Hufflepuff de primero, solo era una chica insegura ¿Acaso Daphne nunca se sentía así?

̶ Puede que me lo hayan pedido miles de chicos, pero no te creas que eran gran cosa ̶ continuo la chica respondiendo finalmente a su pregunta.

̶ ¿Con quién iras?

̶ Adrian Pucey ̶ el chico tenía un años más que ellas y no estaba nada mal, de modo que Millicent se sorprendió al oír el tono de voz con el que su compañera le contestaba. Lo cual solo podía llevar a una conclusión.

̶ Nott está siempre en su mundo Greengrass, dudo incluso que vaya al baile.

Su compañera se tensó y se giró dándole la espalda a Millicent y centrándose de nuevo en su más que perfecto peinado.

̶ No sé a que viene que me hables ahora de Theodore.

Millie sonríe quizás no sea delgada, graciosa, inteligente o atractiva pero observadora si que lo es y por mucho que Daphne Greengrass sea una gran mentirosa a ella no la engaña nadie.

Y tras pasarle la manga de la túnica a su insignia de apoyo a Diggory para dejarla aun más brillante sale del baño, un poco más animada de cómo entró en el. Dejado a la segura y fuerte Daphne temblando ante haberse visto descubierta.


	5. Vincent Crabbe

Había que reconocer que Malfoy al final no había resultado ser un inútil, como había demostrado en más de una ocasión ese curso, pues logro colarse en la Sala Que Viene y Va permitiendo que ahora tuvieran a Potter a su merced.

Casi podía saborear el triunfo y los halagos del Señor Tenebroso hacia ellos, por fin recibiría aquel pedazo de gloria que se merecía, aunque si la ocasión se presentaba haría todo lo posible por evitar compartirla con Goyle y Malfoy. Podía atrapar a Potter él solo.

Pero Malfoy era un cretino y había parado su duelo con Potter y el pobretón Weasley ¿Quién se creía que era para ordenarle de ese modo? No tenía ningún poder, los Malfoy ya no valían nada.

Y cuando iba a responderle que se callase de una maldita vez un chorro de luz roja paso rozando su oreja, buscó quien lo había lanzado y se topo de bruces con esa dichosa sangre sucia de Granger, no lo dudo ni un segundo y le lanzó un Avada Kedavra.

Granger lo esquivo y Potter le ataco logrando que cayera al suelo y se llevara al niño mimado de Malfoy con él que no paraba de gritar algo así como "No le matéis, no le matéis". Patético.

Se quitó a Malfoy de encima, rodo sobre si mismo y conjuro otra maldición asesina, que también lograron esquivar.

Vio a Weasley salir disparado por un pasillo y sin dudarlo fue tras él. El pobretón pelirrojo era rápido de modo que apunto con su varita y conjuro ese hechizo que los Carrow le habían enseñado hacia apenas unas horas. Aquel que provocaba un incendio o algo así.

La Comadreja puso cara de terror y dio media vuelta, se río pero de pronto la risa quedo congelada en su rostro, el fuego no se detenía, se acercaba hacia él y era incapaz de controlarlo, así que se puso a correr en dirección al mismo lugar por el que Weasley había desaparecido.

Llego hacia donde estaban los demás y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos adelanto a Potter y sus amigos mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo como Malfoy ayudaba a Goyle a salir de allí inmediatamente.

De pronto el fuego comenzó a mutar y enormes figuras de serpientes y quimeras se acercaban hacía ellos.

Tanto él como sus otros dos compañeros perdieron de vista a Potter y en un intento desesperado por evitar que las llamas les alcanzasen treparon a una enorme columna de pupitres, Goyle estaba herido y le costaba horrores subir.

Malfoy le estaba ayudando de nuevo y le pidió que les echara una mano, se negó. Antes estaba su propia seguridad que la de ellos, que se buscarán la vida.

Las llamas subían cada vez más deprisa calcinando los pupitres, se fijó en que justo al lado había otra columna de muebles, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder saltar hacia ella, de modo que no lo pensó dos veces y saltó.

Pero el otro montón no estaba tan cerca como creía y resbaló, fue todo demasiado deprisa, solo llego a distinguir las voces alarmadas de Draco y Gregory antes de caer al vacío y probar en sus propias carnes su desafortunado hechizo.


	6. Astoria Greengrass

Su hermana se lo había dicho y también había escuchado a un par de chicas en la Sala Común comentarlo. Al parecer el nuevo profesor de pociones, Slughorn, ponía a sus alumnos a prueba en la primera clase.

En realidad dicha prueba no parecía tal, ya que el hombre llenaba la mazmorra de calderos repletos a rebosar de distintas pociones y les pedía a los estudiantes que adivinaran de cuales se trataban.

Casi podría decirse que era un juego.

En el curso de Daphne, Hermione Granger había sido la única persona que supo identificar todas y cada una de las pociones, como no.

Astoria entro en el aula junto con el resto de alumnos de Slytherin y tomo asiento, la mazmorra estaba llena de vapores extraños y múltiples olores, observo los calderos humeantes colocados en fila en la mesas del profesor.

Slughorn hizo acto de presencia en el aula y saludo a sus nuevos alumnos sonriente ̶ Bienvenidos, me alegra ver a tantos nuevos estudiantes juntos, dispuestos a conocer y aprender cosas apasionantes ̶ Astoria puso los ojos en blanco, pociones no era su asignatura favorita precisamente ̶ Bien, por favor sacar vuestros libros, pergaminos, tintero, pluma y balanzas ̶ se acercó a los burbujeantes calderos ̶ Esto que veis aquí son unas pequeñas pociones que he preparado para que identifiquéis, será divertido ̶ el chico moreno que esta frente Astoria bufó en claro desacuerdo.

El profesor de pociones se acercó al primer caldero ̶ A ver, tú ̶ señalo a una chica rubia que se encontraba a su izquierda ̶ un paso al frente ¿sabrías decirme que poción es esta?

La chica temerosa se acercó con cautela al primer caldero, olfateó un poco el aire y le hecho un vistazo, frunció el ceño y se dispuso a oler de nuevo, finalmente se giro al profesor ̶ Es poción crece-huesos señor.

Slughorn sonrió de oreja a oreja ̶ ¡Muy bien! ¿Su nombre señorita?

̶ Emily Jugdson, señor.

̶ Bien señorita Jugdson, puede volver a su sitio y cinco puntos más para su casa.

El profesor miró de nuevo a su grupo de alumnos, señalo a un chico pelirrojo sentado al fondo ̶ ¿Serías capaz de identificar la siguiente poción?

El chico se acercó decidido al siguiente caldero e inspecciono detenidamente su contenido, tardó un poco más que la chica anterior pero cuando aparto la vista del caldero le dirigió una mirada triunfal al resto de la clase antes de añadir ̶ Sin duda es la poción multijugos, profesor.

Slughorn aplaudió divertido, le dio cinco puntos a la casa del chico, le hizo volver a la fila y llamo a adivinar la siguiente poción a un chico negro y bajito.

Tardo el doble que los otros dos pero su poción era más complicada, era Veritaserum, aun no la habían estudiado, por lo tanto su logro era mayor de modo que Slughorn le concedió diez puntos cuando logró diferenciarla.

̶ Bien, estoy muy impresionado con todos vosotros, no lo habéis hecho nada mal, ahora solo queda una ¿quién será el valiente? ̶ Sus ojos se posaron es Astoria, esta trago en seco, era malísima en pociones ¿Por qué diantres tenía que elegirla a ella? ̶ Dime querida ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

̶ Greengrass, profesor, Astoria Greengrass.

El hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja ̶ Conozco el imperio Greengrass, tú padre es un respetable hombre de negocios y tu hermana Daphne un encanto ̶ "_Hola Club de Eminencias_" pensó Astoria con sarcasmo mientras evaluaba la manera en la que Slughorn la observaba ̶ Dime, Astoria ¿A que te huele la última poción?

Astoria resignada se acercó al último caldero y aspiró sus vapores. De pronto su cuerpo se relajo y el aroma que esta desprendía se propago con firmeza por todo su cuerpo, calándola hondo, logrando que una sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro.

̶ Huele como a mar, a menta y a… a manzanas, manzanas verdes.

Slughorn río emocionado ̶ Es amortentia mi querida Astoria. El filtro de amor más peligroso y fuerte que existe, cada individuo reconoce en ella distintos aromas que le atraigan y le recuerdan a la persona amada ̶ Astoria enroje ¿Qué le recuerdan a la persona amada? Ella solo conocía a una persona que pudiera oler a menta y a manzanas verdes, que no cualquier tipo de manzana que ya había que ser exigente, pero ¿Cómo era eso posible? Y lo que era más importante ¿Cuándo había pasado?

̶ Obviamente ̶ siguió hablando Slughorn ̶ la amortentia no crea amor, crea más bien una especie de encaprichamiento que…

Astoria dejo de escuchar, estaba demasiado ocupada asimilando lo que acababa de suceder.

Ese caldero guardaba una poción que reproducía el olor de aquello que la atraía, lo cual había resultado ser el mar, no era ningún secreto que desde que era una niña adoraba el mar así que hasta ahí todo bien, la menta y las manzanas verdes, las jodidas manzanas específicamente verdes.

Ahí estaba el problema, en la menta y en las manzanas.

Menta como el olor que desprendía su cabello recién salido de la ducha, menta como el sabor de esos caramelos que compraba siempre en Hogsmade y que solía devorar en la sala común haciendo los deberes.

Manzanas verdes como las que siempre llevaba en la mano y mordía con esa actitud que harían desmayarse a cualquier bruja ¡Por Merlín que era una fruta y solo tenía que morderla, no dar un erótico espectáculo!

Astoria tragó en seco y miró con cierto pánico el último caldero que había en la mesa de su profesor.

No había ninguna duda aquel dichoso liquidito lo había dejado bastante claro.

Le gustaba Draco Malfoy.

Como Daphne se entere la va a matar.


	7. Theodore Nott

Theodore no es lo que se dice un chico popular entre los demás Slytherin, ni entre las otras casas, no es que sea ningún secreto precisamente que las serpientes no están bien vistas fuera de las mazmorras.

Es bastante callado, prefiere estar estudiando en la biblioteca, leyendo un buen libro en la Sala Común o jugando alguna sobria partida de ajedrez que compartir su tiempo con sus compañeros.

Es lo que suelen denominar un chico solitario, aunque bueno tampoco es que tenga muchas cosas en común con los demás.

No le gusta cotillear ni despedazar con comentarios hirientes al resto de estudiantes de Hogwarts como a Pansy, tampoco es fan de atemorizar a chiquillos asustados de primero con Greg y Vincent, por no hablar de que no se le da bien ligar con chicas al más puro estilo Zabini, que por cierto, está seguro que de Blaise acabará con una kilométrica lista de esposas siguiendo la estela de su madre.

No entiende nada de Quidditch como Flint o Pucey, a pesar de que ha consultado miles de veces el libro "_Quidditch a través de los tiempos_" pero ni por esas logra comprender del todo que le ven al deporte. Pero volar le gusta, más bien le encanta ¿Qué mago o bruja no adora volar?

Ni tampoco le gusta nutrirse de la fama de su padre para construir la suya propia como hace Draco. Theodore le conoce desde que eran unos críos babeantes sin dientes, sus padres eran amigos, o compañeros mortifagos como prefieran ellos llamarse, así que quizás con Draco es con quién de todas las serpientes que conoce mantiene una amistad, aunque el chico últimamente pase demasiado tiempo con Blaise y no le quiera contar que es eso que tanto le preocupa.

Pero a pesar de todo ello Theodore no se queja, no le molesta ser un tanto individualista, eso le permite hacer las cosas sin ningún problema, sin tener que preocuparse por alguien más, no está limitado.

Sin embargo cuando ve a Daphne Greengrass con sus enormes ojos claros posarse en él más tiempo del necesario mientras compone ese gesto anhelante que tanto le descoloca, sus ideas de que "estar solo no está tan mal" se desmoronan como un endeble castillo de naipes.

Y puede presumir de inteligencia, es casi tan abrumadora como la de esa sangre sucia de Granger, pero el comportamiento de Daphne escapa de los límites de su comprensión.

No es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que la chica le gusta aunque gracias a Merlín no del modo en el que a Pansy le gusta Draco, nadie debería soportar un acosamiento tal como al que esta sometido Draco por la irritante de Pansy.

Pero ¿A Daphne le gusta él? Eso es lo que no llega a saber del todo.

Y teme el día en que su padre le reclame unirse a la causa del Lord y que él por no querer decepcionarle se una a ellos dejando a Daphne atrás sin encontrar respuesta a su pregunta, pero sobre todo teme hacerlo porque estará arriesgándose a no volver a verla nunca más.


	8. Tracey Davis

La insignia que la identifica como miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial formada por la nueva profesora de Defensa, Dolores Umbridge, brilla en la solapa de su túnica.

Se quita un par de pelos del gato de Millicent de la manga mientras espera agazapada tras la estatua de la bruja tuerta, está aburrida pero está segura que la espera valdrá la pena.

Umbridge ha recibido un soplo, al parecer ese grupito clandestino capitaneado por Potter se ha reunido esa tarde muy cerca de su posición y gracias a ciertas averiguaciones de Malfoy esa noche serán capaces de atraparles.

Desea con todas sus fuerzas atrapar a alguien importante, sabe que el propio Malfoy irá directo a por Potter pero quizás con suerte ella pueda atrapar a Weasley o Granger.

Seguro que Umbridge la recompensa con creces.

Escucha un ruido y prepara su varita, Malfoy ya debe de haber hecho acto de presencia en su sala de reuniones y seguro que sus compañeros al verse descubiertos han salido corriendo escopeteados.

Los primeros fugitivos hacen acto de presencia enseguida, son los gemelos Weasley perseguidos por Montague. Tracey ni se molesta en ayudarle a atraparlos, son problema de Montague, quién seguramente no logre detenerles y se lleve un paliza, los gemelos Weasley son duros de pelar.

Poco después un grupo de Hufflepuff aparece por su zona y Tracey sonríe, deja pasar a Macmillan y Finch-Fletchley tranquilamente pero enseguida sale de su escondite con la varita en alto cuando Zacharias Smith pretende seguirles.

Smith se lleva un susto tremendo al encontrarse con su varita apuntándole al pecho ̶ ¿Estas en esa asociación secreta de Potter? Creía que no eras uno de sus fans Smith.

̶ Y tú eres miembro de la Brigada de esa cara de sapo, no sé porque me sorprendo ̶ responde él sin dejar de mirar su varita con cautela.

̶ Se llama la ley del más fuerte Smith, solo los que se adaptan sobreviven y yo me he adaptado a la nueva línea que Hogwarts está siguiendo ̶ se oyen pasos Tracey baja la varita y tira de Smith logrando esconderse los dos tras la bruja tuerta.

Son Goyle y Parkinson persiguiendo a Lunática Lovegood y a la viuda de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang.

En cuanto doblan la esquina Tracey vuelve a centrarse en Smith ̶ Te llevaré a ver a Umbridge y le dirás todo lo que sabes.

Smith alza las cejas y con su habitual tono de fastidio le pregunta ̶ ¿Acaso no sabe ya todo lo que hacíamos? ¿No por eso nos estáis dando caza?

̶ No tengo que darte explicaciones ̶ responde ella.

̶ ¡Davis! ̶ Tracey empuja a Zacharias de nuevo tras la estatua y se vuelve hacia quien le esta hablando, es Malfoy.

̶ ¿Has visto a alguien por aquí?

̶ De momento nada.

̶ ¿Algún rastro de Potter?

Tracey niega con la cabeza y Malfoy bufa malhumorado ̶ Si le ves y logras atraparlo búscame, quiero ser yo quién se lo entregue a Umbridge ̶ Tracey asiente y Malfoy desaparece por donde ha venido.

En cuento se gira Smith la mira interrogante ̶ Si tan decidida estás a entregarme a la sapo ¿Por qué me has ocultado de Malfoy?

Tracey deja de apuntar a Zacharias con la varita, es una buena pregunta. El chico se relaja en cuanto ve que deja de apuntarle.

̶ Me caes bien, por extraño que suene. Eres el Hufflepuff menos Hufflepuff y más Slytherin que conozco. Llámalo afinidad si quieres.

Zacharias sonríe con suficiencia, de esa manera tan típica en él.

̶ Entonces me vas a dejar ir ̶ no es una pregunta, es una afirmación.

̶ No eres una presa tan interesante.

El orgullo de Zacharias se resiente un poco con su respuesta y Tracey no puede evitar soltar una ligera risa.

Smith sale pitando del lugar tan deprisa como puede y Tracey se presenta en el despacho de Umbridge con las manos vacías pero a esta poco le importa han atrapado a Potter y el director a abandonado la escuela, la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscura está que no cabe en sí de gozo.

Unos cuantos días después Tracey encuentra una nota en su habitual asiento en la clase de Encantamientos, la desdobla con curiosidad y se encuentra con la fina letra de Zacharias Smith en ella.

"_Tú también eres la Slytherin menos Slytherin que conozco, gracias por dejar que me fuera_".

Tracey sonríe y se guarda la nota en su bolsillo, no será un Hufflepuff común pero es igual de cursi que todos ellos.


	9. Blaise Zabini

Observa el agua de grifo caer con delicadeza y lentitud por la blanca porcelana. Se moja las manos y pasa una de ellas por su nuca ¿Cuándo comenzaron a complicarse tanto las cosas?

Debería haberlo visto venir, la muerte de Diggory había marcado el comienzo de todo lo que ocurría era que el Ministerio se había negado a creer a Potter y Dumbledore provocando que el resto de magos y brujas ingleses desconfiaran de ellos también.

No va a negar que disfrutó viendo como la comunidad mágica daba la espalda al viejo chalado y al niño de oro, pero él también fue un estúpido que decidió no creer en sus "cuentos" y eso que los indicios estaban ahí, por no hablar de la emoción que comenzaba a mostrar Draco así sin venir a cuento, o al menos eso creía él. Había estado tan ciego.

La guerra era un hecho, misteriosas muertes y desapariciones, refuerzo del cuerpo de aurores, ataques a muggles… todo muy sigiloso sí, pero Blaise tenía claro que solo era un preludio de lo que podía acontecer en un corto período de tiempo en el mundo mágico.

Solo había que remitirse al ataque que había sufrido el ministerio el curso anterior, donde obviamente habían estado involucrados Potter y sus perritos falderos, y también había estado metido el padre de Draco.

Blaise suspiró cansado y de pronto noto un terrible peso sobre sus hombros, Draco.

El insensato de Draco y sus estúpidas ansias de poder, se había vuelto loco, había recibido la marca, era un mortífago. Estaba en un punto sin retorno.

Y fuera lo que fuese lo que el Señor Oscuro le había ordenado hacer como primera misión le estaba consumiendo, ya no era el mismo chico que había conocido y comprendía. Estaba cambiado.

Y lo peor de todo es que ya ni hablaba con él, se suponía que eran amigos que iban a apoyarse en todo, puede que Blaise ni pensara en tomar la marca y que cuando la guerra estallase por completo huiría a Italia con su madre y su ¿decimo? marido pero aun así era su amigo, estaba ahí para él no le gustaba verle de aquel modo, parecía como si un dementor le estuviera siguiendo y a cada paso que daba le robase un poco de su alma.

Se moja la cara, la situación era difícil.

De pronto la puerta del servicio se abre, dando paso a dos Gryffindors, el irlandés ese que siempre explota algo y el actual novio de la comadrejilla.

Blaise sonríe, meterse con los leones siempre le levanta el ánimo.

Ambos amigos reparan en su presencia dejan de comentar lo que sea que estuvieran hablando y le lanzan una mirada hostil.

̶ Vaya ̶ dice ̶ uno ya ni puede ir al baño tranquilo a la primera de cambio se puede encontrar con algún que otro sangre sucia.

El novio de la enana Weasley aprieta los dientes, pero es el otro el que le responde ̶ ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo Zabini? ¿Ya has dejado de lamerle el culo a Malfoy?

̶ Y tú ¿qué? Disfrutando del tiempo libre de tu amigo sin la asquerosa traidora a la sangre de su novia, me imagino.

El chico negro saca su varita ̶ Ni se te ocurra insultar a Ginny.

La puerta del lavabo se abre de nuevo y por ella se asoma la cabeza de Theodore Nott que abre los ojos como platos al encontrase con semejante panorama.

̶ ¿Qué está pasando aquí Blaise? ̶ pregunta.

Él niega con la cabeza ̶ Simple intercambio de opiniones Theodore, nada raro, solo sigo los consejos de nuestro queridísimo director e interactuó con alumnos de otras casas, es realmente interesante.

Se dispone a abandonar el baño y mientras camina hacia la puerta su hombro y el del irlandés chocan ̶ Repugnante proyecto de mortífago ̶ rumia el otro.

Y Blaise vuelve a sentir esa pegada carga sobre sus hombros y sus pensamientos vuelan de nuevo hacia su amigo.

Maldición Draco, piensa, a ver como sales de esta.


	10. Gregory Goyle

Esa chica de Hufflepuff, la tal Abbott estaba frente a él temblando como una hoja.

Las piernas le estaban a punto de fallar, los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón podían oírse desde su posición, sus ojos estaban demasiado acuosos y de tanto morder su labio este acabaría por sangrar de un momento a otro, pero aun así le aguantaba la mirada dispuesta a hacerle entender que fuera lo que fuera lo que los Carrow le ordenaran hacer con ella lo resistiría, puede que estuviera muerta de miedo, pero lo soportaría, no se doblegaría ante aquellos que estaban pudriendo Hogwarts.

Goyle sonrió siniestramente, estúpida, el valor y la cabezonería no le servirían de nada, ella y el resto de traidores a la sangre de sus amigos que osaban oponerse al nuevo régimen que gobernaba la escuela iba a acabar muy mal, cierto era que los Carrow eran duros, pero comparados con el Señor Tenebroso no eran nada. Pero esos malditos sangres sucias y demás calaña no querían entenderlo por las buenas.

De modo que tendría que ser por las malas, su forma favorita de hacer entender las cosas.

Alecto Carrow se acercó a la chica y la observo fijamente con una mueca de desprecio.

̶ Dinos ¿es cierto que has estado robando ingredientes de las mazmorras para realizar clandestinas pociones curativas y entregárselas a los alumnos de tercero?

Abbott no contesto, Alecto chasqueó la lengua, no tenía paciencia de manera que le pego una bofetada a la chica que se tambaleo hasta dar contra la pared.

Longbottom soltó una maldición en clara referencia a la madre de la profesora mientras intentaba librarse del agarre que Crabbe hacia sobre él.

̶ Te he hecho una pregunta, lo menos que podrías hacer es contestar niña maleducada ̶ dijo la mujer ignorando los gritos de Longbottom.

Abbott miró a la profesora con infinito desprecio, esta se volvió hacia Goyle harta ya de la situación.

̶ Gregory ̶ Goyle sonrió y apunto con su varita a su compañera haciendo oídos sordos a los insultos de Macmillan y al forcejeo que Longbottom continuaba manteniendo con Crabbe.

̶ ¡_Crucio_! ̶ una corriente mágica circulo por su brazo hacia su varita, emponzoñando sus venas de odio, muchos magos y brujas que había realizado esa imperdonable en concreto con anterioridad había mostrado su desagrado hacia la sensación que esta dejaba en el cuerpo, Goyle por el contrario disfrutaba esa sensación con cada fibra de su ser y si esta venía acompañada por los aullidos de dolor de Abbott, los gritos de Macmillan y las suplicas desesperadas de Longbottom mejor que mejor.

La chica estaba tirada en el suelo, con las piernas encogidas hacia el pecho intentando evitar retorcerse de dolor, chillando mientras notaba como miles de cuchillos le perforaban la piel.

Goyle paró y observo a la chica jadear con fuerza.

Alecto Carrow volvió a acercarse a ella ̶ ¿Y bien?

La chica fijo sus ojos rojos en la mujer y con la voz rota dijo ̶ Arpía.

Alecto Carrow se encogió de hombros y se alejó de ella ̶ Crabbe lánzale un Petrificus a Longbottom, Parkinson saca de aquí a Macmillan ahora mismo ̶ Pansy saco a punta de varita al chico quien le lanzo una mirada de odio que congelaría el mismísimo infierno, pero eso a ellos les daba exactamente igual.

La profesora volvió a mirar a Abbott ̶ Tú te lo has buscado, pequeña traidora a la sangre, Gregory.

Goyle la apuntó de nuevo con su varita y sin pestañear exclamó otra vez ̶ ¡_Crucio_!


	11. Daphne Greengrass

Iba todo lo deprisa que sus piernas se lo permitían, corría vertiginosamente en dirección a su sala común, era rápida pero los rumores lo eran aun más, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por ir aún más veloz llegar a su Casa encontrar a Astoria y cerciorarse de que cierto compañero suyo no estuviera involucrado en lo que había visto y odio.

Volvía de la biblioteca a punto de rozar el toque de queda cuando oyó gritos, se giró en dirección a donde dichos alaridos procedían y tuvo a apartarse a toda velocidad Crabbe y Goyle iban corriendo, o al menos andando apresuradamente que era lo que podían permitirse esos dos, y casi la derriban.

Iba a gritarles un par de improperios pero un par de gritos más llamaron su atención y una enorme nube de humo negro se extendió por el pasillo contiguo al suyo. Identifico la voz de Ron Weasley a través del humo ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Unas figuras salieron del humo y Daphne se quedo petrificada en su sitio, mortífagos, reconoció a uno en concreto, había visto su foto en los carteles de "se busca", era Fenrir Greyback, se estremeció conocía que era ese hombre y su historia, si la veía ya podía irse despidiendo, pero el hombre lobo no reparo en su presencia y siguió por el otro pasillo donde al parecer alguien le corto el paso.

Dispuesta a no quedarse allí parada y arriesgarse a ser descubierta echo a correr, al parecer los gritos habían alertado a más alumnos que se encontraban en los pasillos bastante desubicados Daphne iba a decirles que se fueran inmediatamente que había mortífagos en el castillo pero no fue necesario, pues una de las gemelas Patil, Padma, señalo alarmada hacia una de las ventanas y grito con terror ̶ La Marca Tenebrosa.

Lo siguiente que reino en el pasillo fue el caos, todos los alumnos que se encontraban fuera de sus salas comunes pusieron pies en polvorosa y Daphne no se quedo atrás, la marca tenebrosa en el cielo no era nada bueno. Cerca ya de su sala común vio a Draco Malfoy huir de algo, a la chica le dio un vuelco el estomago ¿le perseguirían los mortífagos?

Pero la única persona que iba tras él era el profesor Snape, que esquivaba maldiciones lanzadas por ¿Potter? ¿Qué sentido tenía aquello?

No se iba a parar a averiguarlo Hogwarts estaba siendo atacado y ella solo quería llegar a su sala común sana y salva pero algo le llamo la atención y la freno de nuevo, un grupo considerable de alumnos se arremolinaba alrededor de algo en el patio.

Su curiosidad pudo más que su instinto de supervivencia y se acercó a comprobar que era.

Su corazón se olvido de latir cuando descubrió frente a ella el cuerpo sin vida de Albus Dumbledore.

De pronto todo cobro sentido en su mente, como las piezas de un rompecabezas, la extraña actitud de Draco ese curso, su manera de huir delante de Snape que esquivaba maldiciones de un encolerizado Potter, mortifagos en la escuela, la marca tenebrosa…

Quería más que nada en el mundo estar equivocada, pero temía que no iba a ser así. De modo que ahora sí que ponía rumbo a su sala común sin mirar atrás.

Cuando llego a ella sus compañeros estaban saliendo de las habitaciones en pijama con sus varitas en alto y confusos. Buscó a Astoria entre el grupo de chicas de cuarto, una vez que la localizo se acercó a ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

̶ ¿Qué está pasando Daphne? Hemos visto la Marca Tenebrosa por la ventana.

Daphne miró a su hermana, el terror estaba latente en sus ojos claros ̶ He notado como le miras Astoria, sé lo que sientes por él.

Su hermana la miro sin comprender ̶ ¿De que me estas hablando Daphne?

̶ Se que te gusta Malfoy.

Astoria empalideció y tembló un poco ̶ ¿Es por él? ¿La Marca? ¿Está…?

Daphne negó con la cabeza ̶ Él no es el muerto, pero me temo que algo ha tenido que ver.

Su hermana menor cerro los ojos con fuerza ̶ ¿Quién ha muerto?

Daphne no respondió inmediatamente pues en ese instante salían los chicos de su curso de sus habitaciones, distinguió a Goyle y Crabbe entre los primeros en salir, intentaban disimular como si acabarán de levantarse y no supieran que había pasado, les miro con desprecio. Tras ellos apareció Blaise Zabini que fue como una Saeta de Fuego hacia Pansy Parkinson, quién se agarró a él con fuerza mientras le decía algo al oído.

Y finalmente salió él, en pijama con una cara de confusión tremenda mirando hacia todos los lados preguntándose que demonios estaba pasando. Daphne respiró tranquila, Theodore Nott no había tenido nada que ver con el ataque, había estado en su habitación todo el tiempo.

Su hermana reclamo su atención ̶ Daphne.

Un perfecto de quinto entro en ese momento en la Sala Común y a voz en grito informo ̶ Hay mortífagos en Hogwarts, Dumbledore está muerto ̶ El pánico cundió por la Sala Común, los demás perfectos intentaron poner calma, su compañero quería seguir hablando. Daphne se pego más a Astoria, sabia que era lo que venía ahora ̶ Dicen que ha sido Snape ̶ murmullos de indignación recorrieron la zona ̶ Y que Draco Malfoy le ha ayudado ̶ el silencio se apodero de sus compañeros, Daphne sujeto a su hermana con fuerza, temía que se desmayase ante tal revelación.

Dirigió una mirada hacia Theodore Nott, parecía bastante encolerizado con Blaise Zabini.

La voz de Montague sacó al resto de la Sala Común de su mutismo ̶ No es un buen día para ser un Slytherin.

Daphne no pudo estar más de acuerdo, la que se les venía encima.

* * *

**Y con Daphne acaba el desfile de serpientes.**


End file.
